The New Beginning
by Kogonotorii
Summary: Ripped from her friends,home and then turned into a nobody,Xina is forced to deal with the fact that she has been saved my an Organization 13 member and now joins the group of nobodies in a epic tale of love and tragedy to help them get their hearts back.


I fell down on the ground and started to use my leg to push my self back, the heartless had already damaged my other leg. It stood in front of me, its teeth dripping black slim. Its yellow eyes stared at me, longing to engulf my heart. I pushed myself as far as I could go and then I found my back against the brick wall. "On no…" I whispered to myself when the heartless, who had me backed into the corner of the ally, inched toward me. I shook my head "Stop, please!" I begged. But it didn't understand my words, only the beats of my heart. My heart was rapidly beating when the heartless finally reached me. It stopped right in front of me and then, the corners of its mouth crept into a smile. "NO!" I screamed as the monster leapt towards me. I thought about everything I wanted to do but didn't get too. I wouldn't get to see Sora, Kairi and Riku again. I wouldn't see my parents or Destiny Island again. What would happen to me? What would I become, light or darkness? The questions raced through my head as the heartless was just inches from devouring me. The last thing I remember was the heartless jumping on me and then it reaching for my chest. I passed out. I don't remember anything else, not even how it felt when it took my heart. Maybe I passed out because of the thing taking my heart, I just don't know…

I woke up. I didn't know where I was or what had happened to me. I just lay there, looking up at the white ceiling above. I sat up slowly, being careful to not trigger any pain (if I had any). When I was sitting up fully, I looked at my surroundings. Nothing. It was just a white room. I was lying on a bed that had white sheets, white bed frames and no doubt, a white mattress. Where was I? I looked at my self, my body and I was wearing a black cloak with a hood and went to my ankles. No part of my body showed. I was wearing all black, black gloves and black boots. Every thing, was…black. I was confused. I swung my legs around to the edge of the bed so I could stand. But I didn't do it right away. I sat on the bed, deep in thought. I needed answers, but I was the only one in this white room so who do I ask? Just when all the questions were running through my head I heard a voice. "Oh you're up!" I looked up quickly and there was someone, dressed just like me but he had his hood on his head. I got up quickly but he rushed towards me.

Whoa there, watch it…you've just had to biggest change of you life. Don't be so quick, you might get light headed or something…" he said sitting me back down on the bed.

"What the hell are you talking about, I am fine." I said back

"No…you're not, you've just been robbed of your heart. You are not _fine_…"

I just shook my head. "What are you talking about, where am I? Who _are_ you and why am I here?"

He laughed and then took off his hood and said "So full of questions, are we?" he laughed. "The name's Axel and why _are_ you here? Oh, that's right! You're here because we found you; a heartless attacked you and stole your heart…"

I absorbed the last thing he said...stole my heart. I put my hand on my chest, where my heart was and didn't feel a beat. I panicked.

"_Who_ is _we?_ Why can't I feel my heartbeat, am I dead?"

He sighed deeply, annoyed. "You know, if Xemnas didn't tell me to explain _every little thing_ to you…_we_ are the organization 13 and your not dead… your just…" he stopped for a minuet looking for a way to explain it. "You're just the skin that was left behind when your heart was taken. You're the emptiness of all that's left of you, your nothing, a nobody, got I memorized?" he tapped his temple twice.

A nobody. I had no heart. I was nothing. Sadness overwhelmed me completely, I wanted to cry but couldn't. No matter how hard I tried, the tears just wouldn't form. So, I made a face of despair. He immediately saw my face and said "Oh no, you can't throw the pity factor at me, _you_ don't have a heart, _you_ don't have emotions like crying. So there…how about that for pity?"

I ignored him and then said "What is Organization 13?"

He immediately answered "A bunch of nobodies working to get their hearts back… that's all it is…got It memorized?" again, hw tapped his temple twice.

"Am I part of it?"

"You are now…"

I sighed again making my face one of despair. Again he noticed it and then patted me on my back.

"C'mon Xina, don't worry…I am a nobody too…it's not that bad…besides if Xemnas does the job right, we'll all have heart again soon enough."

"How do you know my name and who is Xemnas?"

"Jeez, you ask a lot of questions…I know a lot of things about you and Xemnas is our leader…"

"A lot of things about me like, what?"

"I know…stuff..."

"Like What?"

"You know…just…_stuff_… you see it's…forget it, I'll tell you later on in the line but right now, get up."

"I thought you said I could faint…"

He chuckled "I didn't think you would believe me…that was just some random crap to sit you down and shut you up."

He laughed as I grimaced at my naivety. I got up and then he wrapped his arm around my neck so we could head towards the room exit together.

"I'll show you a tour of your new home, Oblivion Castle…I'm sure you'll just _love_ it…" he said sarcastically. I didn't know what that was supposed to mean but I hoped it meant something good.

We stopped in front of a blank wall with no door.

"How are we supposed to get out of here, it has no door..."

Axel smiled at me and then hugged my waist towards his.

"The same way we got in..."

I blushed and then asked "What are you doing...?"

"Trust me..."

A vat of darkness came up around us, engulfing us. I was panicking, squirming to get out of his grip and out of the darkness but he had a firm hold and I wasn't succeeding in escaping from him. He just looked at me, struggling to get from him and then he said calmly "Relax, it's nothing..." but I wasn't trying to hear it I was just trying to get away but before I knew it, the darkness covered us completely and I just closed my eyes hard, hoping for the best.

The darkness slithered down our bodies and then dissipated on the floor below us. He let go of me and I staggered forward but caught myself in time not to fall. "Careful there..." he said helping me maintain my balance. While he held me and helped me out, I looked around, we weren't in that room anymore. This place was bigger, like a hall. It again, was dressed in white with huge pillars stretching across the walls and stopping at a big door that had a luminescent light surrounding the edges.

"Where are we?" I asked Axel.

"We are in the floor number one, and that door over there," he pointed at the door "goes to floor two, got it memorized?"

I rolled my eyes, nodding my head. "Yes, I got it memorized..."

He smiled at my remark and then said "Nothing really to see here, just the entrance to the castle, we just left the informatory. We haven't used that room in a long time. Once we go through the door the real tour begins." I smiled and then he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, like he did before and we walked to the door together.


End file.
